


Uneasy

by Mieudiary



Series: Reguri Drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieudiary/pseuds/Mieudiary
Summary: “ Red…”His breath was unusually weak and feverish under Red’s ears and it did nothing to stop him from going further and further. Red found himself lost in the wet, warm heat coiled under his abdomen. It was a familiar feeling, a familiar scent, a familiar voice. It was from Green.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Reguri Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739152
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Uneasy

“ Red…” 

His breath was unusually weak and feverish under Red’s ears and it did nothing to stop him from going further and further. Red found himself lost in the wet, warm heat coiled under his abdomen. It was a familiar feeling, a familiar scent, a familiar voice. It was from Green. But somehow it had gotten more intoxicated, hazier the way Green drew him in with his flesh and with his voice.

How can he be even more intoxicated with someone? How is that possible?   
Does it mean he can be even more in love with Green? Is it possible?  
“ Red-! ” He didn’t notice that he had been using teeth unconsciously, the bite mark was left on Green’s flushing skin with a trail of saliva left his tongue. Red leaned away, searched for the look on Green’s face but they didn’t match the eyes. Even if they did, his eyes were hidden behind a layer of tear, and the messy hair bang, some droplets dripped down his rosy cheeks as Green breathed raggedly and rough.   
It always brought a strange pleasure to see Green like this, messed up, and unable to form proper words.  
Yet, if Red recalled a similar look many years ago when they were just children when Red and Green were facing each other in the last battle. The image of Green watched his last Pokemon down to the ground, messed up and his lips pursed into a thin line, Red felt his chest ached tight.

That’s not a good thing to remember right now. 

Green’s sudden moan filled the room with a violent jolt when Red picked up the pace. He must have begged, but it was swallowed in the kiss when Red pressed his lips against Green’s, hands gripped tight on the smaller man’s waist enough to leave bruises. Green returned the favor by yanking fingers on Red’s messy hair, it hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the way Green’s teeth bit and pulled on Red’s bottom lip. That must have bled as he could taste the iron on his tongue. Red licked it up and worked his tongue into Green’s mouth, savored the taste while tried to bring Green to climax first. 

  
“ Oh no--you don’t--” Green hissed in the offense, broke the kiss out of the sudden as if to swat away Red’s ideas of making him cum with his hand finding a way to his nipples, but ironically did very little to pull away from his lover. He glared up and tugged Red’s head away from him. But there’s something about Red’s expression that Green found must have gotten him stunned, swallowed dryly, and gave Red enough time to dive back down and tackled Green’s pink little buds. Green gasped with his head thrown back, shuddering with his twitching arousal pressing tight against Red’s stomach.  
Red bucked his hips, again and again, the next harder than the last, drew out his name from Green’s lips like a chant. Green will be mad at him for sure, yet he was unable to stop craving for that rough pleasure physically and visually. The way Green helplessly squirmed underneath him, reacted to every little thing he changed with his touch was amazing. To see Red could influence Green so visibly as if he could control him, he wondered if it was one of the reasons why Green had always tried to assert his dominance, being the pushy type he was. Maybe not for this perversion though.  
Red flinched and hitched a deep breath, felt the way Green tightened around him wonderfully with a loud cry. Green buried his head against the pillow, expression melted with the climax came in waves making his body spasm hard if it wasn’t for Red’s hands gripping him down. He lost his voice between sobbing and moaning when Red gritted, continued his thrusts a few more times before letting himself go inside Green’s sensitive heat, filled him up to the rim.

  
There were no words exchanged between them, well, not like Red could speak normally anyways, less Green was too out of it to actually say something. Red kept his head down, against Green’s shoulder blade for a while to catch his breath before rolling off to the side before he crushed Green under his body weight or worse. His tired eyes hazily caught sight of Green looked at him with an indescribable expression. Dare he says it was satisfaction and loving, but a dim of questionable gaze behind those usual sharp eyes.  
He reached an arm over and pulled Green desperately close to him, despite the fact that they were all sweaty and gross. Red didn’t manage to do anything to convey his thought though, his eyes were heavy and sleep soon took him over as soon as Green was pressed against his chest.

  
The other man let out a small content sigh, reached his hand to touch Red’s cheek gently, and another scrunching-nose-but-well-can’t-be-helped sigh when he found another hickey on the inner of his wrist. Red had marked many of those tonight, remarkedly affectionate and rough during their making love. Not that he would complain about some good sex, maybe he will complain later when it started to hurt like hell but... At first, Green wondered what had gotten Red into the mood. He doubted it was anything appearance-wise, since Red cared very little about that, unfortunately.  
Shifting a little, Green reached over to grab the phone on the nightstand, might as well check the time and the notifications before he sleeps. Damn, they had been going at it until one in the a.m. Green read through his drowsiness and something slowly clicked inside his mind, his eyes widened and momentarily shut the phone down as if the light was about to burn him. He turned around just as quickly, only to find that Red had been long asleep peacefully beside him.  
The silence was long until Green felt his eyes burning.

“ …. I’m sorry.” 

The whispering was unhearable. He squeezed his eyes shut, arm wrapped around Red as much as he could, and forced himself drift into sleep. Today was the same day they faced each other in the Champion League years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my old writings, might as well post it here :")


End file.
